


Show Me

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Eliot is a tease, M/M, Slow Burn, quentin wants fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot comes home to find Quentin doing something in his bed





	Show Me

Eliot dozed off in the middle of class and woke to Margo kicking his chair. He jumped and turned to look at her. She smiled wickedly at him. He flipped her off. 

Class ended, it was dark. They walked back to the cottage. Margo wanted to take a bath and drink a bottle of wine. Eliot headed up to his room.

Quentin had been reading in Eliot’s room and passed out in his bed. He liked sleeping in his bed even when he wasn’t there because it smelled like him and it was comforting. 

He woke and felt his cock was half hard. He ignored it but after a few minutes it was annoying so he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing his hand down to rub it. He wasn’t exactly horny, but it still felt good. He caught a whiff of Eliot’s scent in the pillow and took a deep breath, taking it in. He kept rubbing, his eyes closed. He thought of Eliot’s smile and the way he looked at him. It gave him butterflies. He imagined Eliot’s hand in place of his own, causing him to moan and bite his lip. His cock roared to life, fully hard. He ran his thumb around the head.

“Just couldn’t wait for me, could you?”

Quentin jumped, covering himself up. His thoughts returning him back to reality. 

“Wh-what? No, I. It’s not, I was just...”

Eliot sat his bag down and closed and locked the door. He wiggled his eyebrows at Quentin and crawled onto the bed beside him. He placed a kiss on top of his head before settling down beside him. 

“You know, there is something so hot about you being all flustered and stutter-y.”

He traced Quentin’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“I’m not...flustered. I wasn’t..”

“You weren’t what? Hm? Touching yourself? Beating off? Thinking of me? Yearning for my hands? Shall I go on?”

He ran his finger from Quentin’s lip and down his throat to his chest. Quentin shivered.

“No, I wasn’t beating off, I was just...

He trailed off, knowing he was caught but not wanting to admit it. 

“Oh? Really? Can you tell me what this thing is then?” 

Eliot pulled the blanket off of Quentin, revealing his erection. He still had his jeans on and pulled up but they were unbuttoned and his head was poking out. He tapped the head of Quentin’s cock with his finger and then traced circles around it. 

Quentin whined, defeated. Eliot kissed him. He pulled Quentin’s pants down and took a hold of his cock, squeezing with just enough pressure to feel good.

“Mmm. Does that feel good?”

He tugged at Quentin’s pants until they were off, pressed his lips to his stomach and kissed all around it and down to his hip bones.

Quentin swallowed hard and nodded, his cock leaking. Eliot ran his fingers through the leakage, circling his head, then began stroking him at a torturously slow pace. Quentin threw his head back. Eliot took advantage of this easy access Quentin was offering him and began kissing his neck. Quentin reached for Eliot’s face, pulling him close for a kiss. 

“God, that feels so good.”

“Mmm. Does it? Would you like me to keep this up or would you like to get naked and let me fuck you?”

“Oh, that! Yes please!”

“Or I could continue this just to be a dick and tease you until you explode.”

Quentin grunted. 

“No, please, no. I want you.”

Eliot was intrigued by this statement. He stopped stroking Quentin and cupped his balls instead, holding tight but not enough to hurt and kissed the inside of his thigh. 

“You do? What is it that you want from me? Do you...want my fingers inside you, opening you up for me? You’re always so, so tight...I always think that maybe I won’t be able to fit inside you but you always open up so good for me, don’t you? It just takes a little time...”

He continued kissing a line down the inside of Quentin’s thigh. Quentin let out a mixture of a whine and a cry. He nodded quickly, his breathing becoming rapid.

Eliot climbed on top of Quentin now. He pinned his wrists down beside his head and leaned down to kiss him and pressed his hips down hard, making sure to rub their cocks together. The friction was almost too much. Eliot’s weight on top of him felt too good. 

“Do you want to open up for me, baby? Can you do that for me? Do you want me to make you feel good? Make you scream my name like you always do? Want me to press on that one little spot that just drives you absolutely mad with pleasure?”

“Shit, fuck, Eliot. Yes. But please stop talking like that or I’m gonna cum.”

Eliot smiled onto his mouth mid kiss. 

“I always could make you cum just by dirty talking you, couldn’t I? You’re so naughty, not even being able to wait for me to get inside you and to the main event. You better not though or I’ll have to punish you and tie you up.”

He squeezed the base of Quentin’s cock for a minute just to make sure he wouldn’t cum now and ruin the fun.

Eliot climbed off and sat back. Quentin was laying still, trying to focus on the ceiling. Eliot took his shirt and pants off but left his boxers on. 

Quentin sat up a little to see what the movement was. Eliot was sitting across from him at the foot of the bed, stroking himself while staring at him. He covered his eyes.

“Fuck, Eliot, don’t do that either. I was just starting to be ok.”

Eliot laughed.

“You’re like a teenage boy. Fine. Let’s give you a break. Roll over.”

“Um, what? I thought I was getting a break?”

“You are, gorgeous. I’m going to give you a massage for a bit. But not a sexy one so don’t you dare cum on my sheets, get your head straight.”

He grabbed some oil out of his dresser and climbed on top of Quentin, straddling him. He applied some of the oil to his hands and started massaging his shoulders.

“This is because you’re always tense. No anxiety is allowed in this bed, got it? Relax. Tell me about your latest class.”

“What? Why are we talking about class?”

“Because, Quentin. I got you too worked up. You’re on a break, remember? This is it. A change of headspace. Forget about your hard cock and how sexy I am for a little bit.”

He started down Quentin’s upper back with more pressure. Quentin made a noise. He was face down in the pillow. Eliot stopped.

“Too much? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s good. Just surprised me.”

“Ok, good. Now talk to me.”

Time passed as Quentin talked about his boring day and the argument he’d had with Penny. Finally Eliot stopped and climbed off him. Quentin rolled over onto his back. 

Eliot sat at the foot of the bed again across from Quentin. He lit a cigarette. Quentin sat up onto his elbows and looked confused.

“What’s happening?”

Eliot slowly blew out a puff of smoke. 

“Show me.”

“Show you...what?”

He took another drag of his cigarette and kicked at Quentin’s leg.

“Take your cock out and get it hard again. Show me what you want me to do with it.”

Quentin looked around, embarrassed. 

“Oh don’t get all shy on me now, Coldwater. I’ve seen you do dirtier shit than this.”

“Yeah, but..it’s just..weird, I guess? Can’t we just...you know...can you come here?”

Eliot shook his head and flicked at the end of his cigarette.

“Not yet. Take it out. Get hard. Show me how you want me to touch you. Now.”

Quentin sat up to lean against the headboard. He stared into Eliot’s eyes longingly. His heart was racing. He palmed at his cock through his boxers for a second and then slipped his hand down into them. He could see Eliot’s erection and he wanted to feel it. He closed his eyes and started rubbing, working himself hard. When he was there he looked into Eliot’s eyes. He had put his cigarette out and had his own hand inside his boxers again. Quentin looked down at his own and gripped it, slowly stroking. He pushed up to take his boxers off, they were getting in the way. 

Eliot did the same and sat back down, still watching him. 

“What now, Q? What do you want me to do? Show me.” 

Quentin stroked himself a few more times and then played with his balls. He slowly trailed his fingers down further to his opening and lightly caressed it. 

Eliot nodded in approval and crawled to him. He sat himself on Quentin’s chest and pointed his cock to his lips, encouraging him to take it. Quentin parted his lips and took Eliot into his mouth, gripping his thighs to hold him in place. Eliot’s mouth fell open in a rugged gasp. He watched Quentin take his length up and down with his perfect little mouth. He moved with him carefully, pushing in and out. He reached down and played with Quentin’s nipples, making him moan around his cock just how he likes it. 

After a few minutes of this he pulled himself out of Quentin’s mouth and moved down to straddle his hips. He placed a hard, long kiss onto Quentin’s lips and then moved down to each nipple, giving them some extra attention, Quentin squirming beneath him. 

He moved off of him to lay on his side beside him. He took Quentin into his mouth. He gave his balls some attention with his hands. He reached for some lube and squeezed some onto his finger and carefully pressed on his opening. Quentin moaned. He took one of Quentin’s hands with his free hand and held it, placing soft kisses all over it while he pressed inside him. Quentin tried to buck down onto his finger.

“Easy now, Q. Don’t force it.”

Quentin let out a frustrated cry.

“More, please.”

Eliot could feel him loosen up a little so he pressed a second finger in. This time Quentin hissed in pain a little. Eliot stopped, watching his face for signs that he was ok and ready to continue. He could feel his muscle relax around his fingers and carefully pushed in and out of him. 

“Please just do it, Eliot. I wanna feel you in me.”

Eliot distracted him with a kiss while he pushed a third finger into him. Quentin gasped into his mouth. 

“Almost there, baby. We have to make sure I fit. I can’t be hurting you. Just relax.”

He worked him open for a few more minutes until he felt Quentin getting impatient and pushing down onto his fingers. He pulled them out and lubed up while Quentin stroked himself, moaning and whining to be filled up.

When he was ready he stopped Quentin’s hand from stroking and kissed him. 

“Ready?”

Quentin nodded and pushed himself down to be closer to Eliot’s cock, spreading his legs. Eliot lined himself up with his opening and teased it with his head before finally slowly pushing in. Quentin cried out. He stopped to let him get used to the feeling. 

“Fuck, Eliot. That first time is always...”

“I know, baby. It is for me too. Feels so fucking good. It’s hard to stop.”

He put his arm under Quentin’s right leg and held it up while he pushed in a little further. It felt deeper this way. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Um, it hurts a little but it’s ok.”

He held still and kissed Quentin until he could feel him relax around his cock. Quentin’s face said he was ready for more so he pushed himself the rest of the way in, both of them breathing rapidly. 

They found a slow and comfortable pace. Quentin pushed down on Eliot’s ass, wanting him to go faster. Eliot picked up his speed with fast, hard thrusts. When he found Quentin’s prostrate he saw his eyes roll back. Quentin cried out loudly now with each thrust, screaming Eliot’s name and a slur of curse words.

With Eliot filling him up completely, hitting all the right spots and his stomach pressing against his cock with just enough friction, Quentin couldn’t hold on any longer. He tried to find the words to warn him but each thrust took his breath away and he couldn’t talk, he could only release soft gasps and move his lips. Eliot must’ve been able to tell.

“Shh, it’s ok Q. Just cum for me.”

That was all it took. Everything went black and time stopped. He felt like he was floating, coming undone. When his pulsing stopped he felt like his arms and legs weighed a hundred pounds. He couldn’t move. Eliot continued thrusting into him and reached his own orgasm. Quentin felt the warmth shooting into him. Everything was perfect. 

Eliot kissed him and carefully pulled out and collapsed next to him. After a minute he waved his hands into a spell to clean them up quickly and then inched closer to Quentin. He patted his chest.

“Come here, baby. I know you need to be cuddled now.”

Quentin struggled to pull himself over. He couldn’t do it. He was too weak. Eliot sat up and pulled him easily in one movement so that he was laying on his chest and played with his hair with one hand and softly rubbed his back with the other.

“You ok? You breathing? You look like I fucked the life right out of you.”

Quentin could only nod. He couldn’t hold his eyes open.  
Eliot continued soothing him. 

Quentin ran his fingers through Eliot’s chest hair, gaining some movement back and was asleep in seconds. Eliot covered them up and kissed Quentin on the head.


End file.
